headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Night Stalker: Timeless
"Timeless" is the ninth episode of the supernatural drama television series Night Stalker. It was directed by Jim Hayman with a script written by William Schmidt. It was originally slated to air on ABC on Thursday, March 10th, 2006 at 9:00 pm. It eventually aired on September 22nd, 2006 on the Sci-Fi Channel. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast * Stuart Townsend as Carl Kolchak * Gabrielle Union as Perri Reed * Eric Jungmann as Jain McManus * Cotter Smith as Tony Vincenzo Guest Stars * Mira Furlan as Marlene Shields * Kevin Rahm as Doctor Aaron Shields * Eugene Byrd as Alex Nyby * Alex Datcher as Mrs. Reed * Robin Pearson Rose as Mrs. Owens * Michael Fairman as Hugh * Michael Potter as Detective Collins * Stephen Tobolowsky as Titus Berry * Michael Warren as Perri Reed's father * Helen Costa as Marlene's body double * Dennis Howard as Observing detective * Alex Ruiz as College kid * Kasey Wilson as Jennifer Owens * Terry Woodberry as Man Notes & Trivia * Night Stalker was created by Frank Spotnitz, based on characters created by Jeff Rice. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode did not originally air as part of its first-run ABC line-up. The series had been cancelled and the finale was bumped. It eventually aired on the Sci-Fi Channel (later Syfy) on September 22nd, 2006. * This episode is included on disc two of the Night Stalker: The Complete Series DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Buena Vista Home Entertainment on May 30th, 2006. * This episode recycles plot elements that were first used in the 1973 television movie The Night Strangler, directed by Dan Curtis. * Director James Hayman is credited as Jim Hayman in this episode. * Actor Cotter Smith is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. This is one of only two episodes that Tony Vincenzo does not appear in. The other is "Malum". Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Carl Kolchak: In nature, predators cut off their prey from the pack. Leaving them vulnerable, easy to attack. Modern society values independence, the strength to stand on our own, to make our own way – forfeiting not only the comfort of home, but the bonds of family and community. But in our isolation, we become weak…perfect victims. .... * Carl Kolchak: It chewed through her cartilage and bone, eating into her brain. * Perri Reed: So you're saying it was that hungry, why go to all that trouble? * Carl Kolchak: And if it wanted to kill, why kill that way? * Perri Reed: You ask the most interesting questions, you know that, Kolchak? .... * Perri Reed: The first murder occurs 1900. * Jain McManus: Right. * Perri Reed: When this man would be, let's be conservative here, 10. * Jain McManus: Right. * Perri Reed: So he'd be… 115 years old now. Going around killing women in his walker. .... * Carl Kolchak: The past has endless stories, about tragedies that have struck those who've come before us. A history of tears. But nature remains indifferent to our suffering, offering only a cold, hard truth, one that becomes harder to bear the more we learn to love living. That at the very moment life first pumps through our veins, the clock is set... to stop. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2006 television episodes Category:Experimental pages Category:James Hayman Category:Stuart Townsend Category:Eugene Byrd